


Trust problem

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Mikey went to far with his newest prank against Leo.Leo punishes Mikey, but did he take it to far??
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Mikey's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mikey's side of the story.

Mikey knew he was in big trouble now, he went too far with his newest prank against Leo, and he didn’t like the look on Leo’s face at all, “eep” was all he could say right now. Leo had managed to corner Mikey fast inside his bedroom, and there was water everywhere and everything was on the floor, and Leo did not look happy about the new look for his bedroom.

Leo now understood why Raph would get so angry with Mikey, when he pulled a prank on him, because the only color Leo could see right now was **red** , but Leo knew that he would need Mikey later, so he tried to calm himself down a little. “Come here Mikey” Leo growled at him while slowly moving closer to him, Mikey’s respond was a loud swallow.

With a solid grip on Mikey’s arm, Leo pulled him down with him onto the floor, and sat down with Mikey over his lap, before Mikey knew it Leo started to spank him, hard and without a word. Mikey cried out loud and said he was sorry, but no matter what he did Leo didn’t seem to stop. The cries from Mikey did not reach anybody, because they were home alone. Then Leo stopped and growled “you are cleaning this mess up now” a shaken “yes” was all Mikey could say, before getting up and started to clean everything up, while sniffing and crying.

Too far, he took it to far this time, he knew that now, therefor he made a deal with himself to only prank Raph from now on. Because pranking Leo hurt and Donnie would just get back at him just as strong, and Splinter was out of the question, because what he would do was just putting him through an entire day of none stop training. But Raph would just chase him and rumble with him, which was the easiest to handle, that was if he got caught.

Mikey was still cleaning up when the others came home, “hallo anybody home?” Donnie called out, “you are not done” Leo growled at him from his bedroom door, loud enough for them to hear, “what happened Leonardo?” Splinter asked with concern while moving towards him, “Michelangelo here pulled a prank on me, and turned my room into a huge mess with water everywhere, so he is staying until he is done cleaning up” Leo growled a little calmer, “hmm I see” Splinter said calmly before walking away towards the kitchen.

“Is he only cleaning up or did you punish him in another way too?” Raph asked curiously while looking at Leo, “I spanked him” Leo answered almost growling, “now you know how I feel, when he pulls a prank on me” Raph said calmly before turning towards the kitchen. Donnie didn’t say anything, he just went to the kitchen with the food and started to unpack.

Mikey was finally done with the cleaning up, and was then allowed by Leo to leave the room. Leo moved his hand and found out it hurt, so he went to Donnie’s lab and found Donnie, “do you have time to look at me?” Leo asked calmly, “sure, Leo” Donnie said smiling, “wow, you hit Mikey that hard, so you bruised your hand?” Donnie said surprised, “looks like it” Leo said sadly, “no wonder Mikey was crying when he came out of your room” Donnie said worried.

Leo spend time in the dojo practicing alone, he couldn’t go into his room until everything was dry again, so he had to get the time to go with something. While he was practicing, Leo thought of how to gain Mikey’s trust again, just in case he had lost it, along with how to control his anger better the next time Mikey would prank him.

Mikey was lying on his bed crying from the pain, both physical and emotional. He didn’t know if he would be able to bounce back after this. He decided to stay in his room until the pain stopped, and spend the time finding out if pranks were something he could live without for the rest of his life, along with how he felt about Leo.

After about seven days Mikey finally came out of his room, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, before going down toward the kitchen, but before he went into the kitchen, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, then he went in and said “morning everybody” and focused on getting breakfast for himself, he heard the different mornings from them, but the one from Leo almost made him jump out of his shell.

He tried to pretend it did nothing to him, but when he turned around, he saw the look in Splinter’s eyes, and knew he would properly be paired with Leo in practice today, something he wasn’t looking forward to right now. Mikey sat down and calmly started to eat his breakfast, _normal, look normal_ he thought to himself nervously. When he was done eating, he cleaned his bowl and spoon up, before going to the dojo.

Once inside the dojo Mikey found out he was right, he got paired with Leo. He knew Leo wasn’t the type to let him win, but that didn’t scare him as much as getting touched by Leo did. Being touched by Leo right now was something Mikey did not want, but right now he had no choice, he had to fight Leo. Therefor Mikey decided to treat Leo as a familiar enemy during their fight, he chose not to say a word during the fight, he was afraid that his voice would break, and he would start to cry in front of them all.

Leo won the fight and offered his hand to Mikey, but Mikey did not take it, he got up and went over to sit down without a word. The others noticed it, he knew that but right now he didn’t care, he just wanted practice to be over with as soon as possible, so he could get away from Leo again. Mikey answered Master Splinter when he said something to him, but other than that he did not say a word.

After practice was over, he went and took a shower, before going to his room and locked the door behind him. _What am I going to do now? I can’t keep this up. I need to find a way to get out of this, but how?_ Mikey thought to himself until a knock on the door made him jump, “who is it?” he asked surprised, while thinking _please don’t be Leo_ , “it is me, your father, open up my son, let us talk” Splinter calmly said, “okay” Mikey answered while opening the door.

Splinter came into the room and Mikey closed the door after him, before turning to face his dad. “Do you want to tell me, what is going on with you?” Splinter calmly asked, Mikey was unsure of how to answer his dad, so he just went to his bed and sat down and looked at him all confused, “hmm I see, so you don’t know yet, what is going on yourself” Splinter said while looking concerned at him, “do you want to tell me about that day, when Leonardo punished you? It might help you” Splinter calmly said with concern. Mikey broke down and told him everything, that had happened and that he now did not know how to move forward.

“Every time I hear his voice, I almost jump out of my shell, and every time he touches me, I want to go into my shell. Its like I’m afraid of him, but I love Leo and respect him” Mikey told his dad in a rush of words, “hmm I understand, so you are afraid of him, meaning that you do not trust him right now, do you understand that my son?” Splinter said calmly to him, Mikey thought about it for a moment before answering sadly “yes dad, now I do” “good my son, then I will leave you to think this through” Splinter calmly said with a small smile before leaving the room.

Alone in his room, Mikey knew he had to do something in order to trust Leo again, but _what should he do, what could he do?_ He thought to himself. Mikey went through different scenarios in his head, like he always did, but no matter what he did, he could not find the answer. He stayed in his room for almost seven days to think, and only came out to go to the bathroom or take the plate of food, that had been left just outside his door.

Mikey had made up his mind, he was going to try and trust Leo with the small things to begin with. With that in mind he left his room, he wanted to start with just being in the same room as Leo for just five minutes, and then work his way up, but he knew he needed Leo to go along with it. Therefor he went looking for Leo, and he found him in the dojo practicing with Master Splinter, he went over and sat down by the wall, and just watched Leo practice.

He tried to stay calm and count the minutes, but seeing Leo move around like that made his butt start to hurt, like he was being spanked all over again. Mikey gave up when it became to much for him, after only two minutes, he ran into his room and closed and locked the door after him. Once inside his room, Mikey tried to calm his breathing down and stop shaking all over, but nothing seemed to work, he sat down on his bed and tried to slow down his breathing by force, this time it seemed to work, but he was still shaking.

Mikey tried everyday to just be in the same room as Leo for just five minutes, but failed each time and it didn’t matter what Leo was doing. After the last fail, he waited to practice was over and his father went to his room to meditate, then Mikey went to his father’s room and knocked on the door, “come in Michelangelo” Splinter calmly said, Mikey opened the door and went in and closed the door after him, before turning towards his father.

“I need to talk to you, dad. It is important” Mikey said nervously while moving over to sit in front of him, “I see and what do you want to tell me, my son?” Splinter calmly asked, “I can’t stay here right now, I need to go, so I was thinking of going to see the ancient one, that is if you will let me go see him?” Mikey said nervously, “I understand and of course you can go see the ancient one, my son” Splinter said with a little sad smile, “thank you, dad. I will let you know when I have arrived” Mikey said still nervous and still shaking all over. He got up and gave a small bow before leaving the room and closed the door behind him. Mikey went to his room and packed a small bag, before going towards the front door, where Splinter was waiting for him, the others saw them and heard Splinter say “safe travel, my son” “thank you, dad” Mikey said sadly, then they hugged and Mikey left.

……………………………………….

Mikey made it to the ancient one in Japan, “hello Michelangelo” the ancient one said with a smile, “hello” Mikey said sadly while giving a small bow, “what is wrong since you are sad, my friend?” the ancient one asked concerned, Mikey tried but he couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, he fell to his knees crying loudly, the ancient one looked sadly at him, and knew this one was going to be a hard one, emotionally.

He cried for days and cried himself to sleep each night, until there were no more tears left to cry. Mikey finally got up and cleaned up, before joining the ancient one for breakfast, “morning my friend, I told your sensei that you have arrived safely. Do you feel better today?” the ancient one asked calmly, “thank you for telling him and I feel a little better” Mikey said sadly.

They eat their breakfast in silence, after the clean up, “shall we get started on practice?” the ancient one asked calmly, “sure” Mikey said while getting out on the floor to start, “good, then let’s begin” the ancient one said. Then the rocks on the ground started to move into a formation of a turtle, but not just any turtle, it turned into a monster version of Leonardo without his katanas. Mikey froze in place he didn’t know what to do, he looked at the ancient one with a mix of fear, surprised and confusion, “I can’t fight him” Mikey said with a shaking voice, “maybe, but he seems to be the root of your problem, and until you deal with him, the problem will not go away” the ancient one calmly told him.

Mikey tried to fight the stone Leo monster, but to no end, the monster would hit him back, and Mikey would remember the pain from Leo, which would make him go into his shell. He tried not to think about Leo, but failed each day and night. At night Mikey’s nightmares would be of Leo beating him black and blue, and in those dreams, it didn’t matter what he did, Leo would beat him without a word.

The days turned to weeks and weeks became months, and Mikey still had not solved his monster Leo problem. One day Mikey was fighting monster Leo, and this time he broke down in the middle of the fight, he started to cry out all of the pain he had been keeping inside him. The stone monster disappeared, but Mikey was still crying even when he felt two hands gently holding him, and then two arms hugging him, “I’m so sorry for hurting you, Mikey” Leo said sadly, Mikey started to hit Leo in the chest and Leo let him without letting go of him.

When Mikey couldn’t anymore and was still crying, Leo gently hugged him a little tighter and gently gave him a kiss on the top of his head, “sorry, I’m so sorry, Mikey. Can you ever forgive me?” Leo said sadly almost crying, “you might have to earn my trust again and my love” Mikey cried into Leo’s chest, “understood Mikey” Leo answered with a small smile, “wait why are you not mad at me?” Mikey asked crying and confused, “mad, about what?” Leo answered confused, “that I love you more than a brother” Mikey told him sobbing, “because I love you too, Mikey” Leo said smiling before giving Mikey a tender kiss on the mouth.

Leo and Mikey stayed with the ancient one for about one month, where they were working on the trust part, the love part they would work on when they would be home again. When they were ready to leave, they said their goodbyes and gave a bow to the ancient one, before they turned and walked away hand in hand.

The end.


	2. Leo's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Leo's side of the story.  
> Sorry it took so long to make it.

Water.

Water everywhere, even the ceiling was wet. All of his things were scattered on the floor and soaked in water, all of his books were ruined, and it was all thanks to Mikey’s newest prank against him. Leo tried to calm himself down, but he was failing because all he could see was RED, now he understood why Raph could get that angry at Mikey.

Leo knew he would need his brother later, but right now all he could think about was punishing the turtle, “come here, Mikey” he growled at him while moving toward him, his anger was at a level where he barely heard Mikey swallow loudly, even though he saw him swallow. Leo didn’t have time to stop and read the look in Mikey’s eyes, he was too angry to care right now.

He got a hold on Mikey and pulled him down onto the floor, and without a word started to spank him, while he was cursing Mikey in his head, when he was done cursing Mikey, he stopped and realized that he didn’t know how hard or how long he had spanked Mikey, he didn’t even seem to hear Mikey sobbing or see the tears running down his face.

Leo changed his tactics and growled at Mikey once again to clean everything up, when he heard the shaking ‘yes’ from Mikey, he calmed down a little, but not enough to care. He went over to the door and stayed there watching Mikey clean everything up, it wasn’t until he heard Donnie call, “hallo anybody home?”, that his anger got a little stronger again, he growled again at Mikey, “you are not done” “what happened Leonardo?” Splinter asked with concern while moving towards him, “Michelangelo here pulled a prank on me, and turned my room into a huge mess with water everywhere, so he is staying until he is done cleaning up” Leo growled a little calmer, “hmm I see” Splinter said calmly before walking away.

“Is he only cleaning up or did you punish him in another way too?” Raph asked curiously while looking at Leo, “I spanked him” Leo answered almost growling, “now you know how I feel, when he pulls a prank on me” Raph said calmly before walking away.

Mikey was finally done with the cleaning up, and Leo allowed him to leave the room.

Leo moved his hand and found out it hurt, so he went to Donnie’s lab and found Donnie, “do you have time to look at me?” Leo asked calmly, “sure, Leo” Donnie said smiling, “wow, you hit Mikey that hard, so you bruised your hand?” Donnie said surprised, “looks like it” Leo said sadly, “no wonder Mikey was crying when he came out of your room” Donnie said worried.

Spending some time in the dojo practicing alone, was all he could do until his room was dry again, and he had to get the time to go with something. While he was practicing, Leo thought of how to gain Mikey’s trust again, just in case he had lost it, along with how to control his anger better the next time Mikey would prank him.

The next day Leo got up and started his day as always, but when he came into the kitchen, he saw his family sitting and waiting for him, but without Mikey, “morning?” Leo said unsure, “morning my son, come sit down we need to talk about Michelangelo” Splinter said firmly, Leo made a deep sigh because he knew this was going to be a hard conversation for him, he saw down calmly and waited for his father to begin.

“You hurt your brother, Leonardo” Splinter said firmly with a worried look, “I know” Leo answered sadly with his head down, he couldn’t look his family in the eye right now, because he felt ashamed and he didn’t like that, “I know that I have to do something, but I don’t know what to do right now, beside give Mikey some room to recover” Leo said almost crying, “I’m glad you understand Leonardo, which is why I told your brothers to let you handle Michelangelo, on your own, do you understand, my son?” Splinter told him calmly, “yes, father” Leo answered sadly, Splinter nodded once and started to drink his tea again. Leo got up and got himself a cup of tea, he wasn’t able to eat anything right now.

At every meal time, Leo would take a plate of food to Mikey’s room, and leave it outside the door and every time he would hear Mikey cry, it broke Leo’s heart to hear him like this. He knew he had to give Mikey his space to recover enough to at least leave the room. Leo knew that he would have to let Mikey come to him, if the trust was gone between them, and he hated the thought of losing the trust of one of his brothers, he knew it was going to take a lot of work to regain the trust, but he knew he would have to deal with it.

The days seemed to be longer than normal for him, along with the pain in his heart, that seemed to never stop. Then after seven days while they were eating breakfast, Mikey came into the kitchen and said “morning” to everyone, Leo gently answered “morning Mikey” and he noticed the small stiff jump Mikey made from head to toe, he didn’t like to see that, but he knew he would have to take things slow with him, and that was what he would try to do. Mikey came over and sat down, but didn’t look at anybody or say anything, therefor he wanted to make things a little easier for Mikey, so Leo got up slowly and calmly and walked calmly out of the kitchen.

Leo went into the dojo and tried to calm himself down, but the pain in his heart wouldn’t stop. He noticed that someone had come into the dojo, and he saw that it was his father, Leo almost cried out loud, but stopped himself by covering his mouth with his hand. Splinter came over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and calmly said “he is out of his room, and that is a step in the right direction” Leo made a small nod and tried to stop crying, he then went over and sat down and waited for his brothers to join them.

When practice started, they found out that Leo and Mikey were paired up, Leo was unsure about it, but thought that ‘maybe it will help Mikey get some hurt out’ therefor he went along with his father’s decision, but everyone surprise Mikey didn’t say one word the whole time. The pain in Leo’s heart seemed to get worse by the minute when Mikey was around him, and Leo didn’t know what to do about it. Leo won the match and as always offered his hand, but Mikey didn’t take it which only added pain to Leo’s heart, ‘oh Mikey’ Leo thought sadly while looking after him, he went over and sat down next to Donnie with his head down.

As soon as practice was over Mikey was gone, before Leo could even get up. The pain in his heart became too much for him, and he stayed and started to cry in front of everyone there, Donnie sat back down and put his arms around Leo, and tried to comfort him but was clearly failing, Donnie felt a hand on is shoulder and saw it was Raph, Raph then gently laid his other hand on Leo’s left shoulder, while sitting down next to him and Splinter left the dojo.

Donnie and Raph helped Leo get back on his feet, and into the bathroom to take a shower, but no matter what they said to him to comfort him, Leo didn’t hear them over the pain in his heart. They got Leo to his room after the shower, where they put him to bed and left the room. Leo was heavy with pain that he didn’t noticed anything, until the next morning when he woke up in his bed, whit a soaked pillow and a small sting in his eyes.

Leo pulled himself together and started his day like normal, but a bit slower than normal. He found out that Mikey was staying in his room again, therefor he started to bring a plate of food to Mikey’s door again, and this time the food got eaten, which made Leo a little bit happy, but what he really wanted was for Mikey to smile again.

After almost seven days, Mikey came into the dojo while Leo was in there practicing with Splinter, but Mikey said nothing to them, all he did was sit down and watch him, Leo tried to focus and not stare at Mikey, he wanted to show Mikey that he could be trusted not to hurt him, but after only two minutes Mikey was out the door, and Leo felt his heart sink again, he looked sadly at his father before trying again to focus on practice.

Everyday Leo noticed Mikey trying to be near him, but would fail after a few minutes, and each time the pain in Leo’s heart seemed to get worse, and each night Leo would cry himself to sleep. One day after practice was over, he saw Mikey go to their father’s room, Leo hoped that it would help Mikey to talk it over with their father, like it did for him when he needed it. He saw Mikey come out of their father’s room, but he still looked sad, Leo tried to hold his head up, but then he saw the sad look his father had, and he knew the talk didn’t work for Mikey, Leo felt a tear run down his face, he tried not to cry again, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop again.

Splinter told Donnie and Raph to go over to Leo, and hold onto him, before going towards the front door, where Splinter waited for Mikey, the others saw them and heard Splinter say “safe travel, my son” “thank you, dad” Mikey said sadly, then they hugged and Mikey left, Leo felt his brothers holding onto him hard until Splinter was standing with them, “he needs to do this, my son, please understand” Splinter said sadly while keeping a hand on Leo’s left shoulder, Leo couldn’t control himself anymore, he broke down onto is knees crying while holding his arms around himself.

The first week Leo stayed in his room crying and sleeping, his pain was too much for him to even eat anything, even though his brothers did try to get him to eat something. Leo seemed to had become a zombie, he would get up and do things like normal, but he never said a word, they saw that he would go to Mikey’s bedroom door, and stand there with a look of heartbreak before bed time.

Leo didn’t know how many days had past since Mikey left, but he finally woke up and went to his father’s room, he knocked on the door and heard his father say “come in, Leonardo”, Leo opened the door and went in closing the door behind him, he went over and sat down in front of his father, with his head down he said “I need to go see Mikey and solve this once and for all, will you let me go?” Leo lifted his head to look at his father and saw a small happy smile, “of course you may go to him. Then you can tell him how much you love him, and when you come home, we will talk about romantic relationships” Splinter said calmly with a smile, “romantic relationships?” Leo asked confused.

“Your brothers Donatello and Raphael are in love with each other, and you and Michelangelo are in love with each other, that is why it hurt him that much when you punished him” Splinter calmly explained, everything suddenly fell into place for Leo, the pain in his heart, Mikey’s distrust and all the crying, in love, he was in love with Mikey and Mikey loved him back, Leo felt his mouth hanging open with surprise.

He pulled himself together and gut up and gave a small bow to his father, before leaving the room and going to his own room to pack a small bag for the journey. When he came to the front door, he saw his family waiting for him, Donnie came over and gave him a hug and a smile, Raph did the same but told him “bring knucklehead back will you” Leo smiled at him and said “I will” Raph smiled at him, Leo gave his father a hug and left with his head held up.

Leo made it to Japan and found the ancient one’s place, when he arrived, he saw Mikey and a stone monster turtle, that looked like himself, he saw Mikey break down crying, Leo felt the pain in his heart again, he dropped his bag and went over to Mikey and with two hands gently held him, and then two arms hugging him, “I’m so sorry for hurting you, Mikey” Leo said sadly, Mikey started to hit Leo in the chest and Leo let him without letting go of him.

When Mikey couldn’t anymore and was still crying, Leo gently hugged him a little tighter and gently gave him a kiss on the top of his head, “sorry, I’m so sorry, Mikey. Can you ever forgive me?” Leo said sadly almost crying, “you might have to earn my trust again and my love” Mikey cried into Leo’s chest, “understood Mikey” Leo answered with a small smile, “wait why are you not mad at me?” Mikey asked crying and confused, “mad, about what?” Leo answered confused, “that I love you more than a brother” Mikey told him sobbing, “because I love you too, Mikey” Leo said smiling before giving Mikey a tender kiss on the mouth, while kissing Leo felt the pain in heart go away.

Leo had decided to stay with Mikey and the ancient one for about one month, where they could work on the trust issue, the love part they would work on when they would be home again. When they were ready to leave, they said their goodbyes and gave a bow to the ancient one, before they turned and walked away hand in hand.

The end.


End file.
